OC applacation forme: Two worlds, Two spirits
by Manakete-girl-Keisha-Judgement
Summary: read entire first chapter for details Feel free to join!
1. Chapter 1

Ten thousand years have now past, the world had been united then split in half. Many of the heros of the 'Legdary' era are now worshiped as gods and guardains. This new era will be an time of sacrifice, dreams, music, spirits and our hero's desendent's!...

This where everyone can help!

I have to made an bunch of OCs up and their roles, but personalitys and names is were I'll ask for everyone's help. There is:

Kingdom of Galdraina

Jairus Von Galdrian- Prince of Galdrainia (I'm fine for him and his brother in both personality and name-wise Jairus's brother needs a name)- Both Ginga, Madoka's, Hikaru's, Kyoya's, Lucas's and Shannan's desendent- Caring, serene, Opitimisic, Knowlegdeable and fun-loving. 12 years old. Bey: Aero Pegasus. BeySpirit name: Nugai

? Vanu Galdrian - Jairus's Brother- Kind, forgiving and has very caring-air. Prince Galdraina. 18 years old. Bey: Heart Pegasus

? Iselia- One of Kyoya's and Hikaru's other desendents/ Must Be Male. Lord of Kunaus (Kun-i-us) 24 years old. Bey: Gale Leone

? Tategami- One of Hikaru's and Kyoya's other desendent's/ Must be Female. Lady of Fabre 15 years old. Bey: Floral Aquarius

? Hagane- One of Ryo's (Seth's) Desendent's/ Must be a somewhat Pessimic male. Galdriania's best tactiction. 16 years old. Bey: Dual Phoenix

? Akatasuki- Sora's and Suika's Desendent / Must be Male 10 years old Bey: Nebilium Pegasus

? Akatasuki- Sora's and Suika's Desendent/ Must be Female 5 years old Starlight Pantra

Kingdom of Prezia (Fire Emblem Awakening reference!)

? Jun Prezidun- Prince of Prezia - must be Evil. 13 years old. Corruption Demon Dragon_ Bey Sprirt name(SO IF YOU GO FOR THIS OC NO SPIRIT NAME!): Medeus

? Fae Prezidun- Princess of Prezia - Must be Caring . 19 years old. Bey: Sunshine Wyverm

? Yami- Rago's indirecct desendent - Must be Female. 4 years old. bey: Mini Nemisis

Van Hagane (18) and Cattua Hagane (26)- Desendent's of one of Ryo's brothers- Personallity only. Beys: Seasonal Rainedeera (Van) and Niether Kirrin (Cattua)

Neutal charater's

Ragnarok- I'm fine Ragnarok is in TJOLAD- Guardain of Souls(My gosh if in TRS he was 7,034 and 7,035 in TJOLAD. He'll be LIKE 17,035! Well he IS an Etimiryu so he if he wishes to could live forever! LONG LIVE SUPER COOL DARK DRAGON ETIMIRYU! ) Bey: None (Eclispe Dark Dragon was destroyed)

Manakete-Girl: Needed to get that out my system! Contiuning...

Fimbulvetr- Fine with appeared in TJOLAD(Like Ragnarok he's a Super hot dude who's really old... 17,043 to be exact!) Bey: None (Blizzard Fennir Was destroyed)

Jewel Knight's (Kingdom of Galdriana's highest ranked blader's)

(In order of Month(Birthstone-wise) please can they somehow be connected to their stone please. Note their stone is their last name. Thank you! Note may be other gender to their stone but preffered is below

? Garnet- female _ Nature/wind_Bey: Garnet Tigris (Wind Tiger)

? Amethyst- male _ Darkness_Bey: Amethyst Raven

? Aquamarine-female _Water_Bey: Aquamarine Chetalu

Luicus Diamond- Brave and dirrect. Sorted! _ light_ Bey: Diamond Herron

? Emerald- female _Earth_Bey: Emerald Dragonis (Earth Dragon)

? Moonstone - male _Nature_Bey Moonstone Unicorno

? Ruby- female _Fire_ Bey: Ruby Kirrin (Asian Unicorn)

? Peridot- male _Poison_ Bey: Peridot Arcadida(Phoenix look alike)

? Sapphire- female _Wind_ Bey: Sapphire Aqulia

? Opal- male _Fire/Nature_ Bey: Opal Hawk

? Citirine- female _Lightning_ Bey: Citirine Serpent

? Tanzinite- male _Ice_ Bey: Tanzinite Fennir

Constellation Inn (Just a group of bladers in a place called Stargaze Inn) Same as the Jewel Knight's

? Aquarius- Male Bey: Shied Aquarius

? Pisces- Female Bey: Duo Pisces

? Aries- Male Bey: Guardian Aries

? Taurus- Female Bey: Spark Taurus

? Gemini- Male Bey: Machine Gemini

? Cancer- Female Bey: Destructous Cancer

? Leo - Male Bey: Miracle Leone/Leoness

? Virgo -Female Bey:Selene Virgo

? Libra- Male Bey: Helios Libra

? Scorpio- Female Terra Scorpio

? Sagiitarius- Male Bey: Sky Sagiitarius

? Capricorn- Female: Cyber Capricorn

And finally OC form!

Name: (And Jewel or Constellation if going for both groups. or given last name if Kingdom)

Gender:

Age: (7 min-27 max)

Group:

Element: (Said for the Jewel Bladers and Constellation inn)

Ansestor(if not stated or is a member of the kingdoms and Madoka and Ginga also Kyoya and Hikaru can not be separte):

Personallity:

Reasons to be with their group:

Birthday:

Kingdom supported(Constellation Inn group only):

Spirit Guide(Anyone from MFB or my OC plus Ragnarok and Fimbulvetr)

Clothes:

Bey's Spirit Name (All exept both Kingdom groups):

Spirit Aura:

History(Optional):

Example:

Name: Jairus Von Galdrian

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Group: Kingdom of Galdriania (Gal-di-r-an-ia)

Element: Light and Air

Ansestors: Ginga, Madoka, Hikaru, Kyoya, Lucas and Shannan

Personallity: Caring, serene, Opitimisic, Knowlegdeable and fun-loving

Reasons to be with their group: Born into the Royal Familiy as second-born Prince.

Birthday: 17 May

Kingdom supported(Constellation Inn group only):_Not Requided as he's Prince of Galdriania

Spirit Guide(Anyone from MFB or my OC plus Ragnarok and Fimbulvetr): Ginga!(Excamition mark optional...XD)

Clothes: (May need Google) Sky blue Vest, Blood red and Royal blue Tunic, smart purple thousers and Black elegant but comfotale shoes

Bey's Spirit Name (All exept both Kingdom groups): Nugai

Sprirt Aura: Sky Blue

History: Born as the second prince of Galdrian to King Jantu and Queen Midreava, he lead a peaceful life in the castle of Fabre until his older brother was 'killed' in a accident. Because of this Jarius was summoned home to replace his older brother as heir but learns that:

Once a Genaration a boy of Royal blood becomes a Raie(A Kind of Sevant) to the God of Light and Hope Enif (Galaxy Pegasus).

Fearing duty Jarius ran away and was taken in and hiden by Lady Fabre and was given the Galdrianiano Emblem Jewel an Beyblade called: Aero Pegasus one of God Enif's two children and the youngest Nugai. Sometime later in the Temple of Enif he somehow finds GInga who is myths and Legends, was God Enif's most trusted friend, his only master and the Spirit Guide of Destiny and with Ginga goes on a jounery with other bladers of his era and Ginga's era offen called The Legendary era Of Light and Peace like Ginga's rival Kyoya and his father Ryo.


	2. Chapter 2

Update 10/04/12

Please guys can you send in ocs!

But I thank:

_Easy lone wolf _for their two ocs:

Aka Hagane

Mamora Hagane

I'll write the first chapter when I can use my laptop as the main computer doesn't have a keyboard!

From Manakete-Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Right now I have:

* * *

Kingdom of Galdrainia(STILL NEED 1 OC FOR THE TACTICTION!)

Jairus Von Galdrian (Me)

Vanu Galdrian (me)

Aka Hagane (Easy lone wolf)

Mamora Hagane (Easy lone wolf)

Raku Tategami (Buttercupx102 )

* * *

Jewel Knights (four ocs needed)

Cierra Ruby (DragonFang2011) I ment all the cast so she can have Ryuuga as her Spirit Guide he is duty) Ruby is taken

Riku Opal (DragonFang2011) Opal is taken

Takayuki Amethyst (lolgirl32) amethyst is taken

Kaoru Citirine (lolgirl32) Citirine is taken

Momoko Sapphire (lolgirl32) Sapphire is taken

Mikayio Emerald (lolgirl32) emerald is taken

Luicius Diamond (Me) Diamond is taken

Larissa Garnet (AnneNonymous13) Garnet is taken

* * *

Kingdom of Prezia (Just two more ocs here)

Jun Prezidun (me) Fae Prezidun (me)

Cattua Hagane (me)

Van Hagane (me)

Freya Yami (Allycat)

Konata Izumi (lolgirl32)

* * *

Netural

Ragnarok (me)

Fimbulvetr(me)

* * *

Constellation Inn (eight are needed)

Neko Hagane (Easy lone wolf) Scorpio is taken

Takeo Masaru (lolgirl32) libra is taken

Natalie Yoromoto (Vnight) tarus is taken

Haru Yoromaoto (Vnight) leo is taken


	4. Final OC cast Part 1

Final OC cast Part 1

* * *

Kingdom of Galdrainia

Jairus Von Galdrian (Me)

Vanu Galdrian (me)

Aka Hagane (Werewolverine)

Mamora Hagane (Werewolverine)

Raku Tategami (Buttercupx102 )

* * *

Jewel Knights

Larissa Garnet (AnneNonymous13) Nature/wind_Bey: Garnet Tigris (Wind Tiger)

Takayuki Amethyst (lolgirl32) Darkness_Bey: Amethyst Raven

Mystearica Aquamarine (me) Water_ Bey: Aquamarine Chetalu

Luicus Diamond (Me) Light_ Bey: Diamond Herron

Mikayio Emerald (lolgirl32) Earth_Bey: Emerald Dragonis

Felnaldo Moonstone (me) Nature_ Bey: Moonstone Unicorno

Cierra Ruby (DragonFang2011) Fire_ Bey: Ruby Kirrin (Asian Unicorn)

Gardios Peridot (me) Poison_**Bey: Peridot Arcadida(Phoenix look alike)**

Momoko Sapphire (lolgirl32) Wind_ Bey: Sapphire Aqulia

Riku Opal (DragonFang2011) Fire/Nature_ Bey: Opal Hawk

Kaoru Citirine (lolgirl32) Lightning_ Bey: Citirine Serpent

Sigurd Tanzinite (me) Ice_ Bey: Tanzinite Fennir

* * *

Netural

Ragnarok (me)

Fimbulvetr(me)

Elucifer _Wait and see (Me)


End file.
